


From The Desk Of Bigby Wolf: The wilted rose case

by L_is_tired



Series: The Wolf Among Us: Retold [2]
Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bigby trusts Snow god dammit, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, I'm gonna be real with y'all I don't like the fables comics, POV First Person, and I don't like sharing a birth year with it., bigby's a dork, bluebeard's an asshole, but he gets to keep the trenchcoat, charming's an asshole, everyone's a fucking asshole dude, he wasnt pleased with this comic dude, im fueled by spite and misery and the bigby who lives in my head, jack's an asshole too, more twau styled Snow White, so here i am, spoilers for the first five issues of the fables comic series, tagged as twau bc twau got me into it and i like good boy bigby better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/pseuds/L_is_tired
Summary: Bigby Wolf has only been sheriff for a little while, and already there's big trouble in Fabletown. Jack hurries to Bigby's office to herald the death of Snow White's sister, Rose Red, but something doesn't add up.
Relationships: Jack Horner/Rose Red, Snow White & Bigby Wolf
Series: The Wolf Among Us: Retold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	From The Desk Of Bigby Wolf: The wilted rose case

It’s another day of staring at the wall in my office, smoking, and swatting flies as I take care of the paperwork I should’ve got done a week ago. Just when I think I’m about to pass out from boredom, I hear tires screech down below, and someone running. I get up to meet whoever it is, get a good read on the situation. That’s when I start to smell some god-awful Mundy fragrance, that disgusting ‘axe’ shit. And then I knew the kinda bullshit to be dealt with today. Jack Horner. ‘Good boy he is’ in-fuckin’-deed.

He ran straight into me, stumbling back on his ass. “Jack.” I greet plainly. He’s panting like he ran a marathon instead of a few flights of stairs. “... Climbed up a beanstalk, I take it?” Snow told me jokes often ease the tension when it seems people might be scared of me.

“Blown down any pig houses lately?” He retorts, trying a little too hard to catch his breath. He’s always been a bit dramatic, but… As much as I hate it, I was too, once upon a time. Only difference is he never really stopped.

“I’m a bit busy these days, Jack. So, did you come here for friendly chit-chat, or is something wrong?” I pour us both a cup of coffee, figuring he’d probably tone it back after he’s sat down and had some. I push his mug forward since it’s the only unchipped one left. He surprisingly doesn’t take it.

“B-Bigby, this is no time for coffee! Something t-t-terrible happened! A terrible c-crime!” If I’m honest, this already sounds like he’s involved. He’s not one to stutter normally, and his heart rate isn’t nearly as high as his panting is trying to suggest. But I’ll keep going, just in case I’m wrong. I’d rather care too much about nothing than care too little about something.

“Go on.” I lean forward onto my desk, watching him flit around trying to get his words together.

“I think Rose Red is dead. I went to visit her apartment, and it was trashed. there was blood _everywhere_.” He whimpers at last. Hearing about death always sent shivers down my spine, whether good or bad I could never tell. I’d need to see it to believe it, of course. Judging by Jack’s fishy behavior, this might be a case of foul play on his part. 

“We need to tell Snow. You stay here and calm down, don’t go anywhere.” I tell him, getting up to head down the hall. 

I can hear Beast and Beauty, talking with Snow. Then Blue escorting them out. I’m guessing they were pressing each other’s buttons too much. Snow’s the patient type, but something’s got her goat lately. I pull Blue aside when he’s done, trying not to eavesdrop more than I can help. “Hey, is Snow in?”

“She’s going to be touchy, Bigby.” _So don’t be yourself_. I can practically hear Blue say. “Charming’s back in town.” Ah. That bastard. Fucked around and broke Snow’s heart. I’ve never met him personally, but I’ve always wanted to give him a three-course meal of knuckle sandwiches.

“She’s not gonna like the news I got for her, but I’ll try to break it gently.” I pat Blue’s shoulder, brushing past him to the business office.

I’ve always liked and feared the business office. It was huge, lonely, and cold, in the same way a large forest would be, but the human nature to it kept me on edge. Several magic artifacts, desks, a giant fucking pirate ship… If I had any say in it, I’d say set up those fancy heated tables with the blankets, shove the rest in some storage, get a fountain, and maybe a fog machine for the background. Closest thing to home I could know again, that way. I extinguish my cigarette and head inside, flicking it into the garbage.

"Bad news, Snow." I sit on her desk, her hand pretty much automatically moving to pet my hair.

"I know, Charming's back in town. I guess he wore off his welcome mooching on Mundy royalty…" Snow sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

"It's… something else. I'd offer to wait, but it seems urgent." I clear my throat, trying my best to be gentle. "Someone may have hurt and kidnapped your sister." Great job Bigby, you asshole. 

"What?" Snow's eyes grew wide as she covers her mouth in shock.

"Unconfirmed report, her place was trashed and she was missing." I moved to hug her tightly.

But strangely enough, she sighed in relief. "Is that all? She's a bit of a party girl, Bigby. She's probably sleeping in someone's tour bus after a rushed packing job."

"That's not all, though. There's a lot of blood, I've been told. I was wondering if you wanted to head to the scene with me." Normally I would want to go alone, but this is Snow we're talking about. She knows how to be careful, tread lightly, and her scent's familiar enough I could pick up other smells easy. Unlike Jack. He might be closest to Rose now, but I don't trust him as far as he could throw me, and he reeks.

Her relief melts away into fear as she hurries to grab her purse and coat. "We need to go. Hurry." I nod and head off to get Jack from my office, who is currently sitting through my tape recordings of books Snow has read to me and wolf howls, the bastard.

“Jack, out of my shit. We’re taking a cab back together.” I snap my fingers, making him jump. 

"Together? Wouldn't it be better if I went ahead? Y'know, in case someone tampers with the scene?" He offered as if I'd be that stupid. I get my coat and grab his hand, taking him downstairs to meet Snow outside. "Snow! Your dog is misbehaving, can't you put him on a leash?" For Jack's sake, he better be joking. It's not funny.

"Jack, please just get in the taxi." Snow shook her head, getting in ahead of us. Jack went for the middle and I managed to squeeze in last. I wish Snow got in the middle because I really don't want Jack's… Jack-ness on me. Either way, I'm getting a shower after this. 

The ride is tense, quiet, and I wished I could smoke in the cab. I pay the driver and Jack leads the way up. I can already smell blood, which is a terrible sign. I can also smell cheap booze, which might be from the partying.

"It's horrible in there man, an absolute blood bath!" Jack comments, unlocking the door for us. That's when we catch the first glimpses.

Back in the Homelands, I've done my fair share of killing. I started out with anything I could get my paws on, and then after I got axed, I tried to focus only on people who deserved it. Point is, I know how much blood a person like Rose would have in her body, and the crime scene has nearly all of it sloshed around like a drunk house painter got too carried away. The place is trashed too, like there's a huge struggle. 

"O-oh god- Rose…" Snow stepped back, her eyes flitting around from trashed items to blood, to the charming little message 'no more happily ever after'. I wrap an arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze.

"Do you need to wait outside? I can keep the door closed." I offer her, watching her expression carefully.

"I'll… I'll be okay. I just need a moment." Snow sniffled, wiping her eyes. I nod, letting her go. Next, to address Jack.

"Listen, I need my senses clear. You stay away from the apartment. If someone comes, close the door. Do not let word get out, especially to Mundy cops." I start making my way in, trying not to get blood on my shoes. The blood patterns are fishy, for sure.

"Bigby… Could you please check if she's still here somewhere?" Snow asked me, her voice soft and shaky.

Jack was real quick to mention that: "There's no need, I already looked." Which told me I absolutely should look for her. 

"I still need to pick up her scent, Jack." I tiptoe around bloodstains to get to the bedroom and pick up Rose's scent, play cadaver a bit. I don't find or smell any bodies, but now I know what brand laundry detergent she used. I return to the living room to investigate this garbage staging. 

The lamp's 'knocked over', but the bulb isn't even close to smashed. There's CDs on the floor near the stereo set, but they're carefully selected, only a few of them are broken or out of the case, but most are unharmed, laying on the floor or still organized on the shelf. A toaster's wrecked on the living room floor but the rest of the kitchen is untouched, pretty much. But… there are drill holes in the freezer door and side of the fridge. Something was there.

I start sifting through drawers, trying to find what could have been there, when Bingo! A lockset that perfectly fits the holes. I don't know what that means yet but I definitely can gather some things.

"Jack, I'm gonna take you in for questioning." I announce, returning back to the small group. He shuffled nervously.

"W-why? I didn't do anything! I'm just a boy!" Jack tugged at his ratty hair.

"You're a centuries-old adult fable." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, you're a suspect _and_ a witness of the crime scene. I wanna see if I can find anything." And I want him out of the way to talk to Snow. "Don't worry, the holding cell isn't that bad. I've been down there." It's a nice place to nap in the summer, after all.

As soon as Jack's in custody, I take Snow to a bench outside and make sure no one's listening.

"What did you want to tell me, Bigby?" Snow asked, pulling her coat closer with a shiver.

"... That crime scene is a complete forgery, but we need to play along until we can find out where she really is." I take a deep breath "Don't get your hopes up, she might still be dead. I don't know why it's fake but it is."

Her eyes are full of a thousand questions, but she only nods. "Right. Find the truth, Bigby." And indeed I intend to.


End file.
